Poetry by ME
by ValerieKathryn
Summary: idk what categories and stuff i put it in but its just a bunch of poems i've written well, typed and they had no catergorie for that kinda stuff. ohkay? enjoi :D
1. What is this Voice?

What is this voice

Inside my head?

Its telling me

That you're already dead

When I know you're not

You can't be

Gone.

Why are you gone from my life?

If only for a moment

In your place inside my head

I have a dark soulless angel

Telling me you're dead.


	2. Untitled 1

_**Why is it so hard?**_

_**To do something simple**_

_**Yet it's made so complicated.**_

_**Every move is tracked**_

_**Everyone must know where we are.**_

_**But what if we want privacy?**_

_**What if we need to do something on our own?**_

_**It's impossible.**_

_**In a few years**_

_**We'll be gone.**_

_**Free**_

_**To wander the world**_

_**With whomever we want**_

_**To wherever we want.**_

_**This protection is overbearing.**_

_**We don't need it.**_

_**It only adds more pressure**_

_**To our already stressed lives.**_

_**We want freedom.**_

_**We're not demanding it complete.**_

_**But just a tiny bit more**_

_**Would be enough**_

_**To get by.**_

_**For now.**_


	3. Untitled 2

_**Not lost.**_

_**Free.**_

_**Wandering.**_

_**Real.**_

_**This is life.**_

_**You're on your own.**_

_**A free spirit,**_

_**A wandering soul,**_

_**With the weight of the world**_

_**On your shoulders.**_

_**Do it right.**_

_**Make mistakes.**_

_**Lighten the load,**_

_**And complicate life.**_

_**Just to see**_

_**How far you can get**_

_**Before you**_

_**Break.**_


	4. Descisions

Innocent and naïve

That's me.

Dangerous and beautiful.

That's always been him.

Soon,

I too will be dangerous.

And beautiful.

But is that what I want?

My mind says yes.

But my heart

Says no.

Because he's always in the way.

The other one.

The one I thought I knew.

But I really don't.

So now things are

Complicated.

Immortality

Or

Love?


	5. Out

**Out**

I need to get out of here. Now.

There are things after me, things that want to kill me.

They're like the lions in Africa, fierce and mysterious.

I run my hands against the smooth cave wall.

I hear the gentle steps of someone behind me.

Help.

I reach an opening in the wall. The moonlight shows no mercy.

I'm not going to get out unscathed.

It's my destiny. I can't stop it from happening.

I need to get out of here. Now.


	6. Memory

Valerie Furman

1/20/09

Free Write Poem

**MEMORY**

**I look down on the unfolding scene,**

**How, or why is he so mean?**

**I hear him yelling, and her putting up a fight,**

**I realize it's my childhood, then all I see is white.**

**I don't want to remember those days,**

**Where each hit made me sway.**

**But something inside me, something nagging,**

**Slips me into a feeling, where I start gagging.**

**I quickly realize, with a frown upon my lips,**

**It's sadness, coming back in little blips.**

**All of a sudden, I'm back in the real world,**

**Wow, I think, this is getting really old.**

**My trips are still coming, fewer and shorter,**

**Then my memories of being abused as a child are gone ****forever.**


	7. Untitled 3

Don't pretend you can't hear me when I call your name for the eight thousandth time. I know you're just ignoring me because I'm so different from you now. I still don't know whatever the hell I did, and it annoys the crap out of me that you won't even tell me. You've been ignoring me for days, so apparently I must be the devil. I guess Satan was in my soul, hurting you for no freaking reason. As if. I know that you just think I'm weird, that I'm different, that I'm not the same anymore. You think I've changed? Take a look at yourself, and then look at me. Remember all the good times we had, and tell me who is different now. I'm sure that you'll be shocked. And if that pisses you off even more, get over yourself. You're being immature.


	8. Untitled 4

I'm gonna take the world

Put it in the palm of my hand

Play God for a little while.

Know what everyone's doing

And what they're saying

Every situation is like a mile.

And only those strong enough

Can resist the temptation

And do the right thing

In a situation like

This.

Why don't you take the world

From the palm of my hand

I can't handle playing God.

You're strong enough

To resist the temptation

Of manipulation.

But I'm not.


	9. Empire

I don't get how you could do this to me. All the time we spent together must mean nothing you s.o.b. Didn't I mean anything at all? Now I'm gonna laugh while I watch your empire fall.


End file.
